


Nursing You

by queen_of_shanath



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Fluff, Pregnant Reader, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_shanath/pseuds/queen_of_shanath
Summary: I heard some people wanted a 2nd part to Feeding You...and who am I to not obey to their wishes? Thanks once more to @casino-lights who helped me with Jacob and how to write him. You rock, sunshine!Warnings: smut, lots of pregnant talk





	Nursing You

(Y/N) did indeed become Jacob's special girl. After a few months, she'd become the closest thing to a wife he would ever have. Their... appetite was as healthy as ever, of course, but it wasn't just lust anymore. One afternoon, Jacob was fixing himself some lunch, because otherwise she would throw something soft at him and tell him to go eat, dammit, when she entered the kitchen and he greeted her with an absentminded smile.

But his love had been feeling like utter shit the past few days. Throwing up a lot, a constant ache in her body, all of this made her lay low and hoping that Jacob wouldn't catch her flu or whatever she was having. She entered the kitchen of Jacob's private area, was finally allowed to walk around freely, without a leash or a collar. She walked over to Jacob, wanted to see what he was doing. "Can you cook something for me too? I'm so hungry, I could eat a goddamn horse."

"I'll see if I can find one for you," he joked before kissing her temple. "Sure thing." He studied her a bit, gathering how unwell she felt just from how she carried herself, and he frowned to himself. Still, he shook it away. "What're you hungry for?"

"The same as you are making yourself, okay? I have smelt it all the way to my cage, and I needed to eat it too!", she said, walking away from Jacob and sitting down on a chair, still facing him. "My appetite is finally coming back, that's a good sign, maybe I'm not sick anymore."

"Doesn't sound like any flu I've ever seen," Jacob mumbled as he set about fixing something for her. "You sure you shouldn't see a doctor about it? Don't want anything happening to you." She shrugged at this, "You know, illnesses change constantly. You can never be sure about anything!", she said, not really taking his worry seriously. "Maybe it's just PMS.”   
Jacob narrowed his eyes at her. "See someone," he ordered. "If it's nothing, then blame me for wastin' your time. If it's something, I'll be damn glad they caught it."

His darling sighed and finally gave in. "Fiiiiiiine, but if it's a waste of time then I am going to totally blame you, Jacey.", she said, shook her head. But Jacob brought her food over, which she happily ate in record time, not having lied about her enormous appetite. He kissed the side of her head gratefully and rubbed her shoulder. "Thank you. Can't have my special girl fallin' apart on me, can I?" He poured her a glass of ice water and set it beside her before leaving the room.

The following day, she left very early to head to the doctor. She came back around midday, with some...important news. She played it cool, waited until Jacob would have time in the evening to discuss it with her. When he was not busy yelling at his soldiers and starving people. Weary from a day's worth of giving orders and overseeing training, Jacob sighed as he entered his quarters and slung his jacket over the back of one of the kitchen chairs. He smiled - a tired smile, but a smile nonetheless - at her and stretched before washing his hands at the sink. "How'd the appointment go?" he asked, watching her intently. "Clean bill of health? ...You look like you got somethin' heavy." "Yeah, you gave me an STD, you dickhead.", she said and sighed, leaning back against the sofa she was sitting on. She looked up to Jacob, had said the STD comment as a joke, not sure how to tell him the actual news. And in the end, getting pregnant was kind of a STD...yeah? Jacob sat beside her, his brows furrowed with concern. "Shit--how? You're the only one I've... it's been years..."

 

 

"Yeah yeah, no worry. I will come back to this later, but...", she sighed, put her hands over his face, slowly dragging them down to finally gain all her confidence. "Jacob...", she tried again, looked over to him. "You gave me a special kind of STD. You...you put a baby in me."

"I put a..." He paused and swallowed, eyes widening at her. "You're... I'm... we're... parents?" He grasped her hand and held it tightly, as if she would slip away if he let go. "You're having a baby... I... put life... inside you." He looked from her stomach to her eyes, and want flooded through him. "We made life. ...And we're gonna do it again." She did not reply to his shock at first, leaned against his shoulder instead. "And now?", she asked, not really knowing what to do out of the moment. "Will you send me away now? Y'know, not ruining your reputation? Joseph's gonna be so angry when you hear you got a baby out of wedlock." "No," Jacob replied simply. He paused and collected his thoughts, knowing she needed more than just no. "Just because you don't got a ring on your finger doesn't mean we're splittin' up anytime soon." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head gently. "Joseph can suck it up. I'm not sendin' you anywhere, sweetheart."

She leaned more into Jacob's touch, needed it in that very moment. "I'm just...afraid, you know? Three months ago I was just a horny prisoner and you...and now we are gonna be parents.", she muttered. "Which also means you probably knocked me up on our first fuck." He held her tighter, heeding her body language and letting her surround herself in his touch. "Well, shit, I guess I'm just good like that." He chuckled softly and kissed her hair again. then rested his head atop hers. "Listen... darlin’... I know it's scary, but I pretty much raised John and Joseph. I know what to do. ...Well, I know what not to do, I'll fuckin' say that. We'll make it work, you and I. I promise." She nodded slowly, still not quite believing it. "I...I trust you, Jacob.", she finally muttered and pulled off a bit. Just far enough that she could look into his eyes. "And...we trust you.", and with those words she took his hands, moved it down to her tiny belly. "We." He covered her hand with his own. "We," he repeated, and he kissed her deeply. "All three of us."

His girl was taken back by the kiss, but soon melted into it. Jacob had never kissed her before. Well, at least not her lips. She gently moved her other hand on top of his, squeezing it. Her confidence came back, and all those different and weird feelings connected too. He drew away slightly and rested his forehead against hers. "I ain't ever done this kinda thing, sweetheart," he said quietly. "I mean... a family. Shit... that gonna be what we are? A family? You know I ain't got much good experience with that..." She let out a huff at his words. She was still at loss for words, but so happy at the same time. "I mean...two, or three months ago, we kinda hated each other’s guts. Now I'm carrying ya baby. That's gonna be quite a ride…" He chuckled lowly. "Can't say I don't like the idea of that... you, round with my child." He traced his finger across her stomach, a familiar spark of desire in his eyes. "Mm... All goes well, might have to fill you up again when this one's in the world."

She laughed at this, shaking her head. "Well, at first we gotta see how this plays out.", she said, watching Jacob's finger on her stomach, knowing he had knocked her up. "Maybe I'm so scared of childbirth, I won't want to go through it again."

"Only if all goes well," he reiterated before curling his thumb under her chin. He tilted her face up so he could look into her eyes. "You're scared, huh? I get it. Lot of stuff can go wrong. But... anyone can do it, you can. You're strong. Not... from war or shit like that, what I usually drill into the soldiers. You're just... strong." She nodded slowly, taking her eyes off him. "I was just scared that you'd send me away. Got no one left out there. Then I'd have to raise thise little baby all alone. That...that was and is my biggest fear." Jacob held her close, kissing her cheek softly. "Never. This baby's ours. We do it together, best as we can. Wouldn't ever leave you alone to deal with somethin' I did to you. I got a responsibility to you." Covering her stomach with his hand, he added fondly, "Both of you." At this, she felt like a ton had been lifted off her shoulders. She let out a long, deep sigh while having her eyes closed. When she finally opened them again, a smile found its way on her face. "Our baby...ours..." "Ours," he repeated. "And anyone who opens their mouth about it gets fed to the judges." "...or fed to me, depending on how hungry I am!", his girl joked, leaned against the sofa. She moved her shirt up, uncovering her stomach. At this moment, there was no visible bulge or even a belly, but knowing there would be soon made her bite her lip. "Soon..." "Mm-hmm." Jacob settled his hand on her bare side. "Soon you're gonna start showin'. Gonna be a sight. Round with my seed..." he trailed off, staring at her with a heady combination of affection and desire. "Gonna be a sight," he said again with a long exhale.

 

A few months later, her belly had grown and the eyes of soldiers, Chosen Ones, and of course of Jacob were on her constantly. As long as she was able to, she took part in trainings, but by now, her belly had become too big. Now she just kept the household, being a good little woman for Jacob. And only for him. She made his bed, made his meals, and while he was gone, she enjoyed herself. The little bit of freedom he allowed her. But he came home every night with an empty stomach and a heart filled with love for his baby. Although she did housework for him, he treated her better than he treated himself. He doted on her, absolutely worshipped her, made sure she had everything she wanted... except the world outside... she wasn't ready for that yet. Part of him still worried she'd flee if given the opportunity. And beyond that, there was no way he'd let any of his soldiers close enough to her to harm her. He had just finished dinner with her and thanked her for cooking when he held his chin in his hand, leaned against the countertop, and asked, "You been feelin' alright? You look happy. ...I hope you are, sunshine."

His girl, who was putting the dirty dishes away when he asked, looked up to meet his gaze. "I am happy, I promise you that Jacey. The baby is healthy, we are healthy, it couldn't get any better." She answered him. Then she closed the dishwasher, walked up to Jacob. She stood in front of him, her belly poking against his. "Are you happy?" He kissed her forehead and rested his hands oh-so-softly against either side of her belly. "More than ever," he answered quietly. "I got a family. Never thought I would." Looking her over fondly, he added, "'Specially not with someone like you. Fuck, you're beautiful." "Life can change so quickly...", she muttered, leaning against Jacob. As best as she could, with a rather big belly being in the way. "You are so handsome...our baby is gonna be so cute and pretty.", she said, moving her hands to Jacob's chest.

Jacob felt a shot of desire as he took in her form, swollen with his child and all the more beautiful for it. She was so incredible. Bearing his child, despite the horror stories about pregnancy and childbirth... happy with him even though he'd never imagined anyone would be... in many ways, she was stronger than any man could ever be. "I'm lucky," he murmured, his hands running along her sides. "God, am I lucky." She closed her eyes as she melted into Jacob's touch, feeling nothing but love for him...and a bit of need. But she had taken herself back ever since the news had come out. She wanted to present herself as a good housewife, as the Project wanted it. "We are lucky.", she whispered, moved one of Jacob's hands to her belly. "Maybe they'll kick soon...our baby..." Jacob smiled as his hand rested gently on her stomach. "Maybe. Better not hurt you, though. I'll have to give 'em a talking-to." He grinned at her before leaning down for a deep kiss, tangling his fingers in her hair. God, he loved her. And oh, how he wanted her right now. He was trying to hold back - he didn't like to put her through too much while she was pregnant - but he was so needy for her. He just had to take a deep breath...

Ever since she had become pregnant, she was glowing. Her hair was thicker, her skin looked so sweeter, making her look like an angel. And the biggest plus point for both - her breasts had become bigger too. She kissed back briefly before pulling off. "Let’s go to bed, I'm tired...", she suggested. By now, they were still not sleeping in the same bed, even though she wanted it. Oh, it was so tempting. He cupped her soft face in his hand and sighed. "Don't wanna distract you, honey. You got a lot happenin' in you right now. Don't need me rollin' around in my sleep." "You have put your cock inside of me, I think sleeping next to me won't be such a big problem.", she joked, God, her laugh was so sweet. She reached up, poked Jacob's nose. "What about we try out tonight, and if it doesn't work out, we still can head to our bedrooms?"

At the mere mention of their previous exploits Jacob was straining against his jeans. "I don't know if I can stop myself," he confessed quietly, leaning down toward her. "You're too tempting." She could not contain her smile, not feeling his erection yet. "Look, we don't have to have sex. Cuddling, my friend. Even our baby will benefit from hugs and cuddles from Daddy.", she said, and took a step back. "Come on, we can try it." His cock twitched when she said "daddy." Uh oh. But he took her hand anyway, and let her lead him to the bed, where he laid down with her and tried to steady his breathing.

She cuddled into the blanket Jacob had provided for her. With a cute but loud yawn she closed her eyes, falling asleep soon after. She knew what Jacob had in mind, but in that moment, she was too exhausted for it... Jacob found it hard to fall asleep. He dozed off every now and then, waking himself up to make sure his babies was still safe in his arms before sighing and closing his eyes again. But his ache for her was only growing. Around midnight, she woke up. Her whole body was sore, so she sat up and stretched. Then she remembered where she was and who was with her...

She started to gently shake Jacob's should, waking him up. "Hey...Jacob...can you help me?", she asked. "I am so sore...can you massage me?" Jacob stirred and stiffened when she asked for help, but his muscles relaxed when she asked for a massage. "I gotcha," he murmured in the darkness. "C’mere. I'll start with your shoulders." "You are a saint.", she said, her voice sleepy and exhausted. But she leaned into Jacob's touch, moaning softly at every sweet spot he hit. Her shoulders felt as if they were made out of stone, just like the rest of her very pregnant body. He knew her body well by now, knew where she held her tension, and he used his thumbs skilfully to find her pressure points and relieve them of stress. He worked his way down her back, rubbing her shoulders, her sides, the base of her spine, just above the curve of her bottom... And he moved to her arms, made his way down, and after a soft caress of her pregnant belly, he rubbed the front of her shoulders... just above her swollen breasts.

Soft panting and moaning filled the room in no time. Whenever he hit a very painful spot, she whimpered under his touch, just like how she had whimpered around his cock six months ago. She ached into his touch, biting her lip as she felt her arousal growing at an alarming rate. His girl placed her hands on Jacobs' and slowly guided them down to her breasts, which had exploded in size ever since she had become pregnant. Jacob stiffened - as did his cock - and he began to slowly, gently squeeze and rub her breasts. He brushed his thumbs across her nipples a few times as he massaged her chest, leaning his head forward and kissing her shoulder lightly.

She took a sharp breath when Jacob started to massage them. "Careful...they - fuck - really hurt.", she warned Jacob, but his big hands on her breasts felt so good. She scooped closer to Jacob, placed her hands on his thighs as she moaned with every pinch, every motion. "You really like my tits, don't you?" He chuckled softly, his movements very careful. "One o' my favorite parts o' you," he murmured, planting another kiss to her skin. "Along with the rest of you. Your legs..." he traced a circle on her thigh. "Your back..." he drew one on her back. "Your hair... you." She leaned back against Jacob's chest, letting him have the full view of her breasts and belly. "If I don't know better, I'd say you have a crush on me.", she muttered. "But that's not a topic for now...", a faint blush crept onto her cheeks, "I am just too horny for this right now "

Jacob smirked and kissed her stomach, then worked his way down to her thighs. "Mmh... makes two of us..." he murmured as he kissed her soft skin, paying special attention to the stretch marks she'd gained throughout her pregnancy. "Absolutely... beautiful." She looked down to him, moved her hands to his hair. She gently held on it, tugging him into the direction she wanted him to be. "Fuckin' tiger stripes...that's what you did to me, Jacob.", she muttered, could not keep her mouth shut, no matter what he did. "I love 'em," he said as he resisted her pull and lingered, gently kissing and nipping at the inside of her thighs. "You got any idea how strong tigers are? Hunters... survivors... like you." He placed his hand on the side of her stomach and looked at her from between her legs, a serious look in his eyes. "You're stronger than anyone I ever met, darlin’. Never thought anyone would do this for me. Have a baby, y'know? You're a force of nature... and I am lucky as hell." He smiled at her, then licked his lips and descended upon her like a hungry wolf. He licked a long, slow line all the way along the length of her entrance and then wrapped his lips around her clit, showing his appreciation for her instead of just telling her. He would worship every single blessed inch of her tonight.

And she wasn't complaining at all...

She smiled at his sweet and gentle words. Six months ago, she was a starving prisoner, captured by Jacob, not knowing if she would make it out of there alive or not. Now she knew, she'd make it out of there alive, with at least one baby on her hip, 'cause she had the feeling Jacob wouldn't stop anytime soon. But all her worries and anxieties were washed away when Jacob started to bite and lick, making her moan out in surprise. "Damn...", his girl whispered, biting down onto her lip, tightened her grip on Jacob's hair. Oh, how she loved that. And how she had missed his lips on her body. The tug on his hair made him harder with anticipation, and he flicked his tongue between her folds before sucking on her clit again. He tasted her deeply, his thumb caressing wherever his tongue was not, and he hummed a soft moan against her as her excitement dripped from his lips into his beard.

She whimpered and moved under his touch; her legs wrapped tightly around his chest. She needed Jacob, she needed him so badly. It felt like the world had stopped moving, as if Jacob was her whole world. And nothing else mattered. Pants and moans filled the room, then managed to sit up a bit, "Jacob, look at me.", she begged her lover, needed to see how turned on he was. He raised his eyes, peering up at her with a smirk on his glistening lips. He licked them clean, giving a smacking sound for good measure, and said, "Sweeter n' a Georgia peach, honey."

"Apple polisher.", she grinned, grabbed Jacob's shoulders, making him sit up. How she got that sudden strength? Probably all the hormones. She put him against the wall his bed was placed against, moving into his lap. "Kiss me? Kiss me and let me taste how good I am?" Jacob grinned. "Happy to oblige," he said eagerly, taking her face in his hands and kissing her deeply. He let his tongue slip between her lips, then tangled it with hers, groaning softly into the kiss as he pulled her as close to him as her round stomach would allow.

A groan escaped her lips when she was finally able to taste herself, feeling how needy she had become. How needy she had become for such a monster. A monster she loved. She placed one hand on the back of his head, making sure Jacob could not pull off, no matter how hard he tried. Cause fuck, she needed him so badly. Her fervent kiss sent him over the edge, and while one hand held her tightly, the other slipped between them and began working desperately with his boxers. "Fuck, darlin’..." he breathed as he broke the kiss briefly for air. He freed his cock from its fabric confines and let it rest against her own dripping entrance before he kissed her once more, grazing his teeth against her lower lip. But she had not been his favourite prisoner for nothing. She was witty, quick, and a big ass too, which helped her scaring plus points compared to others. She grabbed Jacob's hand, moved it away from her wetness, pinned it against the wall. "I set the pace, 'kay? Don't wanna make a pregnant lady mad, hm?", she ordered Jacob, testing the waters if he was up for the swap in roles.

He chuckled dryly, then pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "I'm all yours, darlin’." "Good boy.", she whispered, started to press kisses all over his face, his beard, leaving out the wet spots for now. Worship. She was worshipping Jacob as good as she could, making him feel loved. "Y'know, many people fear you cause you are so big and strong. Covered in scars, burns, packed with muscles...but that's the hottest part of you.", she told Jacob between kisses. "Fuckin' handsome, 'm so glad you knocked me up.” He pulled away gently, cupping her cheeks in his hands. "I don't deserve you," he whispered, gazing at her for a second before diving right back into another kiss. He shifted his hips, moving his hands down to her ass and squeezing gently. God, but he loved every inch of her.

She crashed her lips against his, tasting herself once more. She needed Jacob, she needed Jacob so badly, and was ready to do everything for him. After a short but hot kiss, she pulled off, a grin on her lips. "How do you wanna do it, babe?", she asked, by now she was dripping her wetness down onto him. He gave her hip a squeeze and ran his hand along her shoulder, dipping down to gently knead her breast. "I ain't the one havin' a baby, sunshine," he answered with a quirk of his eyebrow. "Whatever's comfortable for you, alright?"

"Look", she started, but had to hold back a giggle, "I am so horny right now, you could lay me down on the kitchen table and do me right there and I wouldn't complain." she pressed a kiss on his lips, then straddled him a bit further, his hard cock pressing against her wetness. He propped himself up on his elbows and smirked at her. "Alright, alright... if you're gonna insist..." In one swift motion, he lifted her up off his waist and laid her down against the edge of the bed, pulling her so her legs were dangling over the side. He stood, placing one hand on each of her thighs and spreading them for him, and in one thrust, he pushed himself inside her, hard.

She gasped in surprise, holding onto Jacob for as long as she could. But he was fast, faster than light, and before she knew what was happening, he was deep inside of her. "Fuck! Jacob!", she called out, eyes wide open and mouth in o-form. He rolled his hips and moaned, leaning his head back a bit as he positioned himself just right. He had learned her body well, and he knew exactly where that perfect spot inside her could be found. His girl closed her eyes, taking in the pure pleasure of the moment. Jacob filled her up so well, just like he had done six months ago, giving her exactly what she needed. She held onto the sheets of the bed, ripping them in the process.

As Jacob began to move inside her, thrusting perfectly, he took one of her hands and held it tightly, letting her squeeze his hand to her heart's content. He moaned her name as he filled her, fucking her oh-so-sweetly as he rocked in and out of her.

Their session could have been so beautiful...

Until she opened her eyes wide, patting on Jacob's arm, signalling him to stop. "J-Jacob...I have heard someone in the hall.", she said, still panting from the fact that his cock was buried deep inside of her.

In the hall was Joseph, looking for his brother's room. He had to talk with him! He had a brilliant idea!

"Shit, fuck..." Jacob cursed as he pulled his shorts up and covered her to her chin with a thick blanket. His erection was highly visible, even though his shorts, so he grumbled and stood behind a chair, only just able to hide himself before the door opened with a soft creak.

Joseph walked into the room, a big smile on his lips. "Brother, hello!" The girl in Jacob’s bed stared at the Father as if he was a ghost. Joseph greeted Jacob with a pat on his shoulder and a friendly smile. "I knew you'd still be awake, brother. Come on, I have to tell you about an id-", but his word vomit stopped when he saw her laying in Jacob's bed, by now she had managed to take on her underwear again. "Who are you?" "Recruit," Jacob answered swiftly. "She... was... pregnant when she... got here, but the boys didn't know it when they snagged her." He shuffled his feet, glancing at her briefly.

She nodded quickly at Jacob's words, nearly giving herself whiplash. "Yeah, that's true!", she said, smiled at Joseph. The Father only frowned more, "Why isn't she in one of the cages then, if she is a prisoner?" She panicked and spoke before Jacob allowed her to, "I was having a terrible backache and Jacob was so kind and let me sleep in his bed. It is so much more comfortable than the cots I slept in before, and I am so thankful!" "Loyalty's a bonus," Jacob said, struggling for his words. "She'll be... more inclined to... be loyal to m-us. To us. If we... take care of her. You understand."

Joseph nodded, then seemed like he completely forgot about her again. "Jacob, meet me in the kitchen. I have some amazing things to tell you...yes, I know it is one in the morning, but I do not care!", he said before turning around and heading out of the room. She looked at Jacob and nodded, "Go with him. We can...continue this later on. Or tomorrow."

Jacob sighed, obviously disappointed. "Sure thing," he said softly before grabbing a jacket and tying it strategically around his waist. It was better than nothing. He gave his girl a look that promised much more later, and he followed Joseph out of the room. Joseph led Jacob to the kitchen and started to talk with him for an hour. Joseph talked and talked until his mouth was dry, then he looked at Jacob with a smile, "Can I crash on your sofa tonight?" Joseph had said, "Join me for a sermon tomorrow morning - I'd like to see you for this particular topic." Jacob agreed - reluctantly - upon the condition that his dear girl could join him. A plan formed in his head, and Jacob realized he knew how to get what he wanted… And all he wanted was his girl.


End file.
